


Be Gentle

by KassiePeach



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, origin story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiePeach/pseuds/KassiePeach
Summary: Just a little drabble and one-shot I wrote about Zimelu.  A story in which details some of Zimelu's early life troubles and behavior issues.
Kudos: 47





	Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This story mostly takes place a few months after the creation of 1010, so none of the bots have been named yet. They simply just have numbers. Zimelu is "3".

Be Gentle

The crystal punch bowl shattered into a million pieces and a voice bellowed throughout the room, causing everyone at the party to look up and stare at the culprit. Unfortunately, the culprit happened to be me... Everyone was in some form of shock. Tatiana glared at me in contempt, Eve shot me a look of disgust, and my father, despite not having a regular face, looked as if he'd die of embarrassment any second. So, I did the only semi-logical thing I could think of at the moment: run.

I don't know why I did it. No, wait, I do know why I did broke it. It seemed like a good idea at the time, like just about every other bad idea I've ever had. I couldn't control myself, I got too excited. It was a New Year's party! Tatiana had prompted everybody to "make some noise"; weren't you supposed to get crazy? Ok, so maybe that was stupid, just like my decision to leave the party. But who wants to stay in a place where everyone clearly hates you? So what if that was the shrimpy thing to do?

Dad called after me.  
"3? Where are you going soldier?! Come back!!"  
I kept running.

I maneuvered my way through the colorful city streets at night, dodging fallen streamers, old Christmas decorations, and drunk partygoers who were just standing around in the streets. Nearing slipping on the wet pavement, I kept running for who knows how long, eventually ending up in Natura at some point. I sprinted through the park, only stopping once I reached the lake. I sank to my knees into the wet, grassy dirt, most of the grass dead and brown at this time of year. It’s not like I could go through the water, I wasn't waterproof back then. So I did the next best thing, throw rocks into it. My hands grabbed at every rock I could find, chucking them at invisible enemies only I could see.

It didn't matter how many I threw. There wasn't anyone there. I couldn't hurt anyone here like I always did. There was no punch bowl to break, no tv screen to accidentally smash with a Wii remote, no favorite pen to snap in half, no stuffed toy to rip. It didn't matter if I could sit still quietly or speak quietly. It was just me and my frustration... 

. . .

Things aren't as bad as they used to be. I don't break things as much as I used to and I can control my emotions more. Keeping my hands busy helps. Dad always says that idle hands are the devil's workshop. I guess he's right, so now I have a punching bag in my room. But also, I make things. I like crafting. I make bracelets and sometimes I knit stuff. The items I make don't always look great, but it’s calming and I like doing it. The fans seem to like the bracelets too. It’s fun to surprise people at our meet and greets with bracelets, pins and other little trinkets I’ve made. So maybe things are better now..?

I think I'm learning to be gentle.


End file.
